<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hunt. by susheii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155956">hunt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/susheii/pseuds/susheii'>susheii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blooming, flourishing and withering. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreamon, Gen, Hallucinations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension, Violence, curiosity kills the cat, i love them, no beta we die like men, tommy &amp; tubbo is just background characters but who cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/susheii/pseuds/susheii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ dude, “ sapnap lifted his leg slightly to gain george’s attention. the older’s eyes were filled with awe when he looked at sapnap. “ your hand is under the stream. mind catching that bottle for me? “</p><p>george perked up to sapnap, his neck and collarbones stuck out from his thick shirt. “ hm? “<br/> <br/>“ you know, that bottle. “ sapnap pointed to the glass valve on the stream. george followed the gesture. “ can you scoop it up while lying? “ </p><p>george scoffed. “ of course i can. here. “</p><p>/<br/>or in which sapnap leads george to danger without thinking thoroughly.</p><p>--------<br/><b>lowercase intended. </b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blooming, flourishing and withering. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hunt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yosh back with an another susheii's gore slander</p><p>ayo please do not bring this work to anywhere else than ao3 and please be considerate if I make any grammar or vocabulary errors. thank you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ i can’t believe you want me to follow you here, sapnap. “ george said, his old oil lamp dangling with the wind. somewhere, hiding in the bushy leaves, crows and owls howled, the sound resonated through the old, untouched forest. </p><p>george hated this, he wanted to go home and cover himself with the comfortable warmth of his duvet.</p><p>the leaves under them rattled in the night as george followed sapnap into the forest. everything was picturesque, the dimly lit light from their grandparent’s lamps illuminated on the over-flourished branches, some of the wild daisies grew under piles of a fallen tree. sometimes, sapnap or george stood on a dry branch unintentionally cracks them, making the silence of the night deduced with surprised gasps from george and small chuckles from sapnap.</p><p>sapnap swung his daggers onto a branch. he glanced at george for a second. “ dude, this is going to be fun! come on, wrapping up in your coding wouldn’t give you any! “</p><p> “ yeah, but it gains me money. “ george sarcastically barks back, feeling a little bit offended. he pushed the branch of wild roses away from his face. “ why are we doing this again? “</p><p>they can hear a small murmur from a nearby stream. the moon was hanging on their head, lightening up the area. sapnap signaled george to follow, accompanied with a sigh from the older. they encountered an oak tree’s branches wall, approximately 2 centimeters thick. sapnap rolled his sleeves up.</p><p>it was nothing, to be honest. they have been doing that since childhood. sapnap took the bold lead, irrational acts, and powerful strikes with his axe; george stayed in shadow, grounded advice, and stopped sapnap from going haywire. if sapnap was hurt, george healed. if george was vulnerable, sapnap protected. it was a balanced relationship, and both of them were content about it.</p><p>“ do you know the tales of dreams? “ sapnap asked, his whole body shook from the forces he put on the stubborn branch wall. “ the one with the ability to make reality into a false dimension of nightmare? “</p><p>george snickered. “ what, are they a magician like peppermint butler or something? do they serve princess bubblegum? “</p><p>“ come on, george, “ sapnap smiled slightly before biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. the wall was pulled in for a bit. “ i’m just reciting the myths people said by word of mouth. “</p><p>“ mhm, and? do you think he’s - be careful, don’t pull too hard - real or something? “</p><p>the tree burst open with a rattle, a beautiful stream appeared before them. the water sparkled under the soft moonlight, the soothing bubbling of the stream resounded in the silent forest. sapnap abruptly fell back before being caught by george, yelped in surprise. george’s lanky body was unable to withstand the weight of someone who is much bulkier and bigger than him, so both of them fell to the ground with both sides groaning in pain. all of their lamps had fallen over, oil coating the inside of the glass container.</p><p>“ i told you. “ george rolled his eyes, attempting to push sapnap away from him. it felt suffocating with sapnap bigger figure lying on him. “ now we have no lights and i have you injured. how <i>fun</i>! “</p><p>sapnap stood up, using his dirty hand to brush off some of the broken branches and dry leaves at the back of his trousers. “ yeah, yeah, whatever. “</p><p>sapnap reached his hand out for george, who was on the ground complaining, his gaze diverted to the stream. his eyes darted here and there, before pulling the grumpy man and mercilessly dragged him to a smooth stone near the stream. george followed him, sometimes tripping over a small root from an unknown tree that might have extended in the deep forest to here. there were occasional groans and complaints from george, mainly from how stupid the placement of the root was. but hey, if they need nutrition and water then certainly they would have to find a water source nearby, right?</p><p>nah, george knew better than this. he knew there were underground water streams that trees often take nutritions from.</p><p>at least he did not think that trees are edible. unlike someone.</p><p>they sat down on the cool rock. being the whiny baby sapnap was, he whined and tried as hard as possible to sit down on the cold surface. the shorter scoffed, pulling sapnap down with his hand gripping on the younger’s wrist hard enough to leave bruises before softly mouthed a ‘ shut up ‘. he pulled out the first aid from his navy backpack, his eyes concentrating on pulling out splinters on sapnap rough fingers. they seemed to be easier than george had initially thought, as his skins did not hold on to the foreign object that much.</p><p>on another hand, sapnap pulled his socks out before dipping his sweaty feet down the stream. sapnap deeply sighed, mesmerized by the sparkling water stream beneath him. there was some small fish swimming through him, even some brushed his feet. sapnap laughed, ever so slightly, then got either a soft smack on his head or an irritated ‘ stay still ‘ from george. it felt weirdly domesticated. the feeling of home, the feeling of carefree childhood filled with laughter, the feeling of being reckless flooded the atmosphere around the two men.</p><p>sapnap was glad that his foot was not smelly.</p><p>“ you haven’t answered my question, you know. “ sapnap tilted his head at george, waiting for a sentence coming from his friend. george looked at sapnap with annoyance. “ what? i’m just saying, no need to get mad. “</p><p>george sat up straight, his eyes darted back to sapnap’s splinter-filled hands. “ yeah, but i haven’t got the time to go deep on it. mind telling the tales? “</p><p>“ well, it all dated back from the 19th. people were scared about a higher force that watched them every day in silence, that appeared to have a mask with a scary smile carved on them. they seem to be a family, or an organization - ow, that hurts - since nowadays there are marks of them going around and killing random people. people said that they live in the forbidden forest, and after days of sorting out the clues, i have decided to visit this one. don’t really know if we can find them, to be honest.  “</p><p>sapnap read out loud the note he had put on the old, ancient book he found one day on a trip with this school. the enchiridion, it said.</p><p>“ what, medieval people denied being paranoid and made up a tale? do you really believe that sapnap? “ george scoffed. that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard about.</p><p>sapnap huffed, his cheeks floated outward. he mumbled, “ well i thought it would be nice to drag you out of your room… “ </p><p>“ thanks for dragging me out to the wood then, “ george said, his hand putting extra force on pulling out the last splinter on sapnap’s finger. he smiled when the younger winced. “ oh i’m so grateful for lord sapnap! “</p><p>“ you’re annoying. “</p><p>“ yeah, says the one who constantly asks for hugs. “</p><p>sapnap crossed his hand, his face shown a level of offense. “  no way i’m <i>clingy</i>, george. “</p><p>george started to put his first aid back in the backpack. things by things, from bandages to tweezers to antibiotics and papers, was filling his small bag. sapnap looked at the bag, questioning why did george choose this small bag that he bought for his friend solely for the use of putting small items in, yet this man used it to put something as big as a laptop to carry. he sighed internally, reminding himself not to comment on it, not to butt in his friend’s business, not to ask such an annoying question-</p><p>“ why don’t you use a bigger bag to bring those? “</p><p>
  <i>oh well.</i>
</p><p>george hugged his bag closer, scared his bag was going to be stolen from someone. “ what? “<br/>
“ nothing to be honest, “ sapnap scratched his head, feeling awkward. he should not ask george that question. “ just, why didn’t you use a bigger bag, you know, like the red one? “</p><p>george laughed, his eyes looking toward the bright moon. “ i don’t know, i like this one better. it’s the only one i feel comfortable when wearing and it looks more beautiful than i thought. “</p><p>“ not like it was my gift, eh? “ the smaller joked. george groaned, pulling his socks off before dipping his foot down to the river next to sapnap’s. his feet looked smaller than his friend, and it kinda hurt his pride. well, that man is bigger than him, in which scenario he is to be envious of feet? </p><p>“ shut up. “ now george face was all red, he punched the younger one slightly. platonic love fights, they said.</p><p>sapnap chuckled. he took off his jacket, chrysopogon stuck everywhere at the bottom. breathing out in annoyance, sapnap used his bandaged hand, now sore from the amount of time he had held on to the dagger, trying to brush and pick the small leaves off his coat. it was covered with a layer of felt, so sapnap did not think they would not stick on his trench coat. inevitable for forest hikes, he guessed.</p><p>george put his bag on his body, hugging them close before descending his body on sapnap’s thighs. he looked up at the star-filled sky, sighing lightly from comfort. stargazing had always been george’s cup of tea. he would stay in his own room, watching documents of stars and space on his phones, computers without moving. something insignificant, george did not even know when it appeared, blooms in his chest whenever he looked at the night sky. </p><p>everything was nice. the comforting chirps of birds in the forest, the gurgle of the stream as it brushed through his friend’s hand, the small, regular inhale and exhale from george as he gazed at the faraway lands, the rattles from his coat when sapnap brush the stubborn chrysopogon off, eyes alternating from the coat to the enchiridion. sapnap liked this, he adored those moments where there was just him and his best friend, sitting in silence while knowing they have each other back. </p><p>something, just small and silvery, caught sapnap attention. it flowed from the upstream to them, slowly and steady. some of the fish touched it in ignorance, then parted away from it and accelerated toward their pack. the closer it came, the clearer sapnap could figure out what it was. he was myopic, after all. he just did not seem to like wearing them every day.</p><p>“ dude, “ sapnap lifted his leg slightly to gain george’s attention. the older’s eyes were filled with awe when he looked at sapnap. “ your hand is under the stream. mind catching that bottle for me? “</p><p>george perked up to sapnap, his neck and collarbones stuck out from his thick shirt. “ hm? “</p><p>“ you know, that bottle. “ sapnap pointed to the glass valve on the stream. george followed the gesture. “ can you scoop it up while lying? “</p><p>george scoffed. “ of course i can. here. “</p><p>sapnap took the bottle from george’s hand, murmured a small ‘ thanks ‘ before pulling out the wet cork. it was hard at first, but then sapnap opened it with a small <i>pop</i>. he dunked all of the articles inside out on his hand. a piece of paper wrapped in a brown string, a few rocks with a branch of rosemary all dropped on his coarse palm. sapnap put the rosemary on george’s ear, getting a shiver and a curse from his friend for not telling him before. sapnap chuckled, giving george the rocks carefully as the male grumbled, furrowed eyes looking back at the sky. it was hilarious, the way george’s face just expanded right after he looked at the sparkling lights on the unreachable sky. </p><p>pulling out the rough piece of string, sapnap opened the rolled paper. there was nothing on it besides a child-like smile, drawn on with a green-colored pencil. the curvature of the smile exceeded way out of its eyes, making it somewhat spooky to sapnap. they looked awfully familiar to him, the way this smile was drawn, the way the bottle traveled through the streams, the way there was a large spot located in the middle of nowhere…</p><p> it took sapnap a considerate amount of time before realizing, his eyes went large as he shook george abruptly in fear. he darted his eyes with vigilance to the thick forest, his eyes bloodshot. as if he was trying to find something. a sign. a sound. a figure. someone.</p><p>the tree rattled suddenly. sapnap jolted. </p><p>“ george, george, stand up. “ sapnap said, his hand gripped on the small dagger he had almost too fast. george looked at him in confusion as he pushed himself up, groaning. “ come on, don’t look at me like that. he’s here. “</p><p>“ who? “ george hugged his bag closer. sapnap looked at him with an indescribable expression, blank face opposed to confused one. it seemed like george treasures his bag more than his life.</p><p>“ dream. “</p><p>george fucking <i>chortled</i>, thinking that what sapnap said was just a joke that children would say out of the blue. “ really, sapnap? “</p><p>the tree rattled again. sapnap alertly hugged george in his embrace as an instinct. his body tensed, the dagger in his hand ready to strike. sapnap threw the coat over george, buried his friend in the fabric filled with sapnap scent. burnt wood with a mix of peanut butter, smoky yet sweet. sapnap assured himself that george was at least safe. the shorter male snuck into him with confusion and fear. it was rare to see sapnap this scared.</p><p>sapnap looked around. something changed. was it the tree? was it the moon? was it their surroundings that got merged with something vague, something dangerous, like a tiger waiting for its prey to be negligent of the situation? </p><p>sapnap did not know. so he braced himself, to be ready for what would come at them.</p><p>“ sapnap? “</p><p>the texan looked at george softly. “ yeah? “</p><p>“ something is clawing at my feet. “</p><p>sapnap changed his gaze at his friend, diverting his eyes down to his leg. the stream now turned into something black and gooey, the water barely flowed. the substance stuck onto george feet, finding its way up to his calf, slowly and steady. george yelled, using all of his body force to pull himself off, with sapnap assisting him by cutting off the expanding spikes that came from it. some caught george’s neck, pulling him up into the air until he felt like he was dying from asphyxiation. sapnap’s eyes went bloodshot, his hand frantically ripped off those weird tentacles. george screamed when he was dropped, the thud was loud enough to resonate through the forest, crows flying up to the sky with their scarring yells. the moon still shone above the chaos that was happening. sapnap was sure something was off with the majestic satellite.</p><p>sapnap, as scared as he had never been, now dragged george out of their place. he pulled george forcefully to run away from whatever was following them. george tripped and cried out from the force applied on his wrist, trying his best to follow up with sapnap. the branches that were freshly cut hit his face harshly, some even left a scratch on his face. he wanted to sit down and wash the wound, but with the scary aura that was projected from sapnap, he would not dare to try even once. </p><p>this was not the same fake running both of them used to play when they were young. this is real, no more stimulated monster from their parents, no more breaks whenever one tripped. none was allowed to take breaks, none is allowed to put cute bandages on other’s face. this is real, the threat was real, and sapnap was fully conscious of it. </p><p>this is not fun at all. this is stressful. sapnap head felt like it would explode from the tension of being alive. </p><p>but he could not stop. he would not stop until he saw george safely get out of this nightmare. he would not stop if he could see himself still breathing.</p><p>all for george. all for his friend.</p><p>“ come on! “ sapnap briefly turned his head to yell at george to encourage him to run. the smaller one looked pathetic, his face was covered in bruises and wounds, his hair was tangled from the pouring sweat. no time to change that, though. “ keep going! “</p><p>“ i’m trying- sapnap! “</p><p>sapnap turned his whole body back, feeling his friend being pulled away from him. “ george? “</p><p>the younger face dropped when he saw what was in front of him. porcelain mask, unnerving smile, a navy suit with green lines. drools dripped under the pristine mask, the back of the being full of bumpy claws advancing toward him. the celestial being held the older tightly, its hand properly engulfed george’s small body. </p><p>“ aw, “ the being exclaimed, one of its claws caressed sapnap’s face. he shivered. “ surprised seeing the god, darling? “</p><p>sapnap clumsily looked back and forth, eyeing his poor friend in the so-called god hand. he gulped, voice shaky. what should he do? this was not what he expected when they described the myth to be overpowered. he thought they would not be this threatening. he did not think through when they said beware of the vest. he did not think for his friend, and now george was in between life and death, just from his idiocy. </p><p>his right-hand grip tightened on the dagger hilt, left one slithered toward the sword he had buckled side by his hip. he was glad he did not listen to george when he nagged at him for bringing such a dangerous weapon. hey, a dagger would not save them from the danger, would they not?</p><p>“ n-no. “ sapnap stuttered. his throat felt like closing. “ no, i’m n-not. “</p><p>the beast snorted, his hand tightened. george yelped in pain, tears starting to flow freely on his face. his whole body felt like it was being crushed by hundreds of elephants, one by one taking turns stomping on him, grinding and suffocating him.  sapnap winced internally, wishing all of this was just a dream. yeah, a nightmare that would be eradicated from days to days when he woke up, then one day he would not have to worry about it too. </p><p>the unknown being laughed, his body bent down to sapnap eye level. its body twisted in the most inhumane way possible. demonic, if you will. “ oh? it appears to me you do feel that way. after all, none have been fearless of me. “</p><p>“ what, feeding on people's anxiety? egotistical, aren’t you? “ sapnap barked back, suppressing his terror about the ‘ god ‘. if he could protect george from hell, then he could stand up for himself with this being. </p><p>“ mhm, i would say so. “ the entity used its other hand to gently push george head up. george gasped. “ not like i am that one humble regal of yours, darling. “</p><p>the celestial being licked its mask with its elongated tongue. black trails of gooey substance trickled on george’s face as it looked at the older. he shuddered as it landed on his face. colder than he had expected. staring directly at the being, george was sure he had psychic ability when he could figure out what kind of face it had shown behind that mask. no, not hunger, not amusement, but something that was crystal clear of a want, a yearn that this beast had been waiting for decades of not being in touch with anyone, possibly anything. </p><p>george tried his best to wiggle his poor legs now numb, but the grip of this entity had overpowered him. he could barely make space for breathing, so how could he spare one to move comfortably? </p><p>the unknown being - or dream, as sapnap yelled from below - using its sharp claws from its back to push george clothes up. the older shrieked in horror, trying to squirm away from the physical contact, fear engulfed him. he begged for the being to stop touching him, to let him go, to let them be free from all of this. the moon shone on him, highlighted his body as if he was a sculpture that was flawless, exquisite. the creature smiled for a little bit, the corner of its mouth extended outward the mask.</p><p>dream tilted its head. “ you know, sometimes looking at creatures like you makes me wonder if i really want to devour them. “ the being hooked its sharp nails under george’s shirt, almost ripping it out. “ look at you, my fearful pet. you are splendid. i wonder what you hide?</p><p>“ p-please, “ the word came out as painful. “ put me down. please. s-sir. “</p><p>dream chuckled. the laugh came out as deep and eerie. “ such a polite dear! i have not seen anyone as lovely as you for like… oh for donkey’s years! “</p><p>“ c'mon dude, “ sapnap sighed, taking dream’s attention to himself. “ put him down, we can solve this, right? just a cup of tea like the gentleman you are, with some exchanges, yeah? just put him down. “</p><p>the demon snorted in disgust. “ what, do you think i have not been living on this eternity long enough to not realize what you want me to do? do you really think i am that merciful? “</p><p>“ yes… “ sapnap’s voice trailed away. he wished so. “ i do think you are merciful. “</p><p>dream loosen his grip on george, making the older gasped desperately in need of air. it chuckled heartily.</p><p>“ then what do you want me to do, sapnap? “</p><p>the texan jumped at the name-calling. of course, the being he was dealing with is a god that had been killing multiple humans for food and enjoyment, so why would he be surprised if it knew his name? </p><p>it was weird to know that the demon wanted him to give it an offer, though. in the enchiridion, they had ever written about this before. about sometimes that dream would love to exchange to release its prey, about sometimes dream would even reconsider its prey words. this was rare, and sapnap was wary of it. </p><p>let’s try, then.</p><p>“ let george go. “ </p><p>sapnap now got rid of his defensive stance, his body slumped down from exhaustion. eyes meeting eyes, sapnap had never felt this hopeless before. from the time he was being pushed around at school or failing to find a job. no, he had not felt this before. this was new, oddly disturbing, and ominous. this is real, head-spinning, and reckless. </p><p>this is weird, and sapnap did not have a nice feeling about it.</p><p>“ hm? “ dream now tilted its body back to sapnap, its face was inches apart from sapnap’s. “ i would say you have not put my words in consideration yet, nor the little book you have found. i do trades, darling. there is no such thing as ‘ giving away ‘ like charity. “</p><p>“ sapnap. “ george wailed, his face now completely wrecked from the amount of time he had been sobbing. “ please, no. “</p><p>clangs of metal were heard through the forest. george widened his eyes in disbelief. did sapnap just throw all of his protective gear to trade for him? in no way that was the sapnap he knew, in no way that was the competitive and stubborn man he knew. this was not real, george was sure. this was not what george had expected from the determined boy who once had dinner with him. george was sure, he was <i>sure!</i></p><p>george looked at sapnap in a mixture of fear and disappointment. the smaller kicked his sword and dagger away, now having no weapon to save himself. “ i trade… myself with george life. “</p><p>
  <i>no, this bastard!</i>
</p><p>“ sapnap! no! “</p><p>dream smiled brightly. “ there we go. “  it claws grazed on sapnap hair, being as soft as it could be. it felt like motherly warmth. “ it was not hard to do a small trade, was it, darling? “</p><p>sapnap bit his lips in consternation, the blood oozed out, filling his cavity. the tang of iron disgusted him, his face scrunched up tightly as streams of blood flowed in his mouth. it did not stop, the blood dripped down onto his shoes, making a puddle of blood underneath him. </p><p>this was not the nursery games he used to play on the web back when he was young. this was not the situation he and george made up when they tripped in the playground. this was not the made-up scenario they played when one died and others had to heal the patient in his biology class.</p><p>sapnap eyes grew when he still could feel the blood continue to pour out. it hurted, his body felt numb. he tried to stop it, from using his bandana to put pressure on the wound to directly use his unsanitized hand to stop the stream. dream laughed at his act.</p><p>this was real, and he was under the threat of dying from blood loss.</p><p>the bandana was now saturated with red. the once white, pure cloth of determination on sapnap head had been painted with blood, with redness that showed discouragement and failure. it flew away with the cold wind, flapping softly into the deep, dark forest, finding its way to run out of this horrific reality. </p><p>sapnap hoped the bandana could bring their last world out of this realm. </p><p>sapnap eyes slowly looked at the demon with hope. dream smiled, its hand lowered to drop george down as if to say the deal was finished. the demon hooked its claws into sapnap open wound, pulling it out before gruesomely ripped a piece of sapnap’s lips off. the smaller groaned in pain, his body nearly collapsed from the buzzing sound in his ear. </p><p>sapnap screamed, tears uncontrollably rolled down on his injured cheeks. the demon smiled from ear to ear, its mouth covered almost all of the exposing skins. the texan finally collapsed on the cold dirt ground, body shaking violently. </p><p>“ go. “ dream smiled, fixing its posture to a modest stand. using one of its hands, dream pulled the mask up, putting the lips in its monstrous mouth. the chew was obnoxious.  “ flee away, pets. “</p><p>george eyes widened when he was free. this was too good to be true. in no way a blood-thirst demon would let them go that fast. he looked worryingly at sapnap, whose lips was now torn into two incoherent pieces, blood oozing out freely. george face went white, limping on his weak knees as he shuffled to sapnap.</p><p>the mystic moon ebbed on their head. sapnap felt dizzy and nauseous. george was crying again.</p><p>how? </p><p>“ three, “ the demon counted. george glanced at the creature before diverting his attention to his bloodied friend.</p><p>“ sapnap, “ george said with a crack in his voice. his throat felt like it was being burnt by lava. “ why? “ he punched sapnap on the arm. “ why? “ and another on his friend sleen. “ why did you do it?! “ </p><p>sapnap looked at george weakly. george looked disgruntled. “ for you. “</p><p>“ what? “ george eyes filled with concern and confusion.</p><p>“ two, “</p><p>“ for the promise we make back at the playground. “ sapnap forced out a smile. he pushed himself up, now holding george hand tightly. “ go, george. you deserve to live more than i do. “</p><p>george eyes widened for the umpteenth time, his iris shooked shakily. he yelled at sapnap, his lanky hand gripped on sapnap for dear life “ no way i’m leaving you here! please sapnap! “</p><p>“ one. “ dream stopped counting. both of the males looked at the demon in fear. it clicked its tongues in disappointment. “ i spare you some time to be free, yet you stubbornly stay just for your friend, pet? how touching. my time is not spared to such a nuisance like you. “</p><p>sapnap suddenly hugged george in fear. the older clothes now soaking with sapnap blood, his back now felt colder than he was before. george, unknowingly of what to do, returned the hug, his eyes groggily looking up at his friend. the stubbles of the mustache were still there. in the middle of the chaos, there was something that still appeared in the daily sapnap in his friend, there was something that reassured george about both of them are still flesh and bones, sticking with each other despite the upcoming scenarios.</p><p>“ payback time. “</p><p>george and sapnap were parted violently with the old, gooey substance that appeared from the small stream back at their resting spot. they slithered up to their body, covering them to the point any of their limbs could not move. sapnap yelled, using his only free hand to pull the tentacles that were trying to engulf him in them. he looked to george, who was also in such a struggle as sapnap. both of them were exhausted, the force they tried to take off all of the appendages was now reduced. </p><p>george screamed when he saw sapnap arms getting ripped off his body. blood gushed out from the wound, the trees near them were splashed, animals such as squirrels and owls flew up with their back covered in blood. sapnap yelled in pain, his body went limp as he gave into the pain. </p><p>dream, with the advantage of its long claws, took sapnap arms in its mouth before using the projected appendages to hold on to the brunet poor body, applying pressure. loud cracks and screams were heard, sapnap legs were cut off from his torso. george could see the flesh and pulsing bloodlines from the wound. he wanted to puke from how gruesome this scene was, he wanted to run away from all that was happening. one by one, the demon put his friend’s limbs on its mouth, chewing deliciously as nothing happened.</p><p>george wailed when he felt a sharp claw tapping his back. he tried to run away, using all of his strength to swim further from it, yet the substance that he was buried in held him tightly. the demon chuckled, pushing the claws into his body as easy as using a sharp knife to draw blood. he choked out a ‘ stop ‘ unconsciously, his eyes darted up to the sparkling sky. dream cut him open, ignoring all of george pleas, licking up all of the blood trickling out. </p><p>sapnap, after multiple trials of pushing and screaming, reduced to a whimpering man as the tentacles struck into his wound, pulling out everything that was inside him. the pain was indescribable, like hundreds of arrows stuck in him. everything was vague, the way george screamed when dream dipped down on his chest to pull out his lungs, the way george looked at him with regret as he gasped for air by nature. the way he reached out to find the warmth of his friend’s hand, the way he yelled george name out in desperation.</p><p>dream threw george away after gnawing on him. sapnap cried out loud, his head was on the verge of shutting down. the demon slid toward him, its eyes glowed brightly under the moonlight.</p><p>george died. george fucking died because sapnap was careless.</p><p>“ g… george… “</p><p>everything went black after that.</p><p>-----</p><p>sapnap woke up with a gasp, sweat embedded on his forehead. he swiped his forehead, sighing deeply as his hand was still in contact.</p><p>he looked to george’s bed, seeing his friend still in deep sleep. he pulled himself up, hugging his knees up to his chest before processing what happened in his nightmare. what just happened?</p><p>something was still off. he could sense it, the way george gentle snoring was not present, the way there was no clock in their room. sapnap gently pulled his duvet off - it was still winter - before discreetly dipped his head to george bed. </p><p>sapnap shook george body slightly before feeling something warm soaking through his sock. he squinted his eyes, trying to make out what dripped on his foot. something cold, slimy, and heavy. something that felt sinister, familiar, and unsettling. something that made him shiver, made all of the horrific memories flood his head.</p><p>“ miss me? “</p><p>sapnap recognized that voice. it was deep, earthy, and unsettling. something nagged in his head about to not turn back by any means possible, to run away by instinct.</p><p>“ dream? “ </p><p>the claws grabbed sapnap body, apprehended him to the point he felt like he was frozen. his hand pulled george’s duvet to keep himself stable, revealing a body dismembered, gut-empty with black substance filling it up. sapnap tried his best to run away, grabbing the table lamp before slamming it on dream head. the creature stumbled, growling then jumped at sapnap with an inhuman speed. with all of his strength, he kicked the door open, ignoring everyone or everything that was nearby to save his own dear life. dream was catching up with him, claws struck the pulled on the walls. </p><p>why did he choose to discover the forest? why did he ignore the big, written-in-red warning in the enchiridion?</p><p>speaking of which, where was the book?</p><p>“ finding this? “ dream jokingly held the enchiridion in its hand, waving the book around like it weighed nothing when sapnap turned around. the texan scoffed, continued running away from the demon.</p><p>he could hear the sound of torn paper, then pieces of old, moldy paper fell on his head. dream dangled over him, its drool dropped on him as it smiled crudely. sapnap darted away from the disgusting fluid, accelerating himself toward the endless mansion to find a place to hide from this monster. the brunet eventually ran right after a series of going straight ahead, hiding in an empty room that was open before closing it slowly and surely, greedily taking in air. </p><p>sapnap felt overwhelmed. this was real. george being dead was real. dream was real, the horror was real. everything was real.</p><p>something was stuffed in his mouth, pushing deep into his body. he gagged, the smell was pungent like oil. he hated it. the tentacle was slippery too, he could not pull them out of his throat. he looked down to where it came from, eyes filled with fear as he saw the big gap under the wooden door. the appendix lifted him into the air, restricting his airflow. sapnap choked around it as he tried to have some huff of oxygen.</p><p>dream suddenly sprang up in front of his face, the suit still as pristine. its claws caressed his face, eyes glowing in the same shade as the green on its suit. sapnap huffed in annoyance and fear.</p><p>“ i shall have fun with you, <i>pet.</i> “</p><p>----</p><p>“ tubbo, come on! “ tommy said enthusiastically, his machete cut through the bushy forest. he had been researching on this so-called ‘ god ‘ before, and now with his parents away from home a week, he decided to get it going. this was his dream, after all.</p><p>his friend - tubbo - groaned as he lazily strode behind tommy. “ slow down! my feet still hurt! “</p><p>tommy turned his whole body back to tubbo, both hands on his hip. he looked like some korean aunty with curly hair tubbo saw on netflix. after a while of thinking, the taller sat down, his hand signaling tubbo to jump up. “ come on, i’ll give you a piggyback. “</p><p>“ thanks. “ tubbo smiled brightly at his friend. the sun shone beautifully on the surrounding. some mushrooms flourished at the side of the old road.</p><p>ethereal, he would say.</p><p>“ well? “ tubbo asked tommy. “ shall we? “</p><p>tommy was glad tubbo was in the same boat with him.</p><p>“ we shall. “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw, this was written in less than a week and i'm impressed with myself lol ( <strike> not like where I live had gone to another lockdown lmao </strike> )</p><p>should i space the paragraph more i think it looks stuffy D:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>